Nuestro sueño
by Esteicy
Summary: Bruce ama a Natasha y desea verla feliz, es por eso que este plan tiene que salir bien, para que ambos cumplan un sueño...su sueño.


**Bien, este fic lo he escrito para el reto que me ha dado Javi en las oficinas de HYDRA de la Torre Stark, espero que le agrade el resultado nwn**

 **Para este fic decidí hacer algo diferente, así que está escrito en drabbles (creo que todos lo son) que se dividen por las oraciones que están en cursiva, siguen un orden cronológico pero hay semanas e incluso meses de diferencia entre algunos, ojala me haya salido bien porque es la primera vez que pruebo con algo así.**

 **Sin más que decir, aclaro que no recibo dinero por esto y que todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel excepto los Oc's que hacen pequeñas apariciones, esos son míos.**

 **Ahora si lean y disfruten xD**

* * *

 _Natasha estaba sonriendo._

El pequeño Nathaniel estaba celebrando su cumpleaños número dos junto a su familia y los amigos de su padre. En esos momentos el cumpleañero se encontraba en el puesto de honor mientras esperaba a que trajeran el pastel de cumpleaños con las dos velitas encendidas, a su alrededor todos sus tíos y tías hacían gracias y toda clase de morisquetas para que el bebé riera, cosa que daba resultado pues el menor de los Barton no paraba de soltar carcajadas alegres que llenaban todo el ambiente.

Estas risitas infantiles hacían que el corazón de Natasha diera un vuelco y que sus labios bosquejaran una sonrisa llena de ternura, ese pequeño era una de las pocas personas que podían perforar en esa coraza de acero que cubría a la mujer y llegar a un corazón dulce y con instinto maternal.

En esos momentos los ojitos del bebé se posaron en la pelirroja y ésta, sabiendo que tenía que hacer algo, empezó a hacerle gestos y caras raras que el niño correspondía con risotadas y aplausos alegres.

En un segundo el niño cesó sus risas y aplausos y sólo alargó los brazos para gritar con su vocecilla un firme y cariñoso― ¡Mamá! ―aquella palabra desconcertó a Natasha, pero al mismo tiempo le ocasionó un calor agradable que le invadió todo el cuerpo.

―Ya voy mi pequeño…―respondió Laura, que venía con el pastel de cumpleaños y estaba justo detrás de la espía―Nat, me dejas pasar por favor.

―Eh… ¡Claro! Perdona Laura―la mujer se apartó y se quedó un tanto alejada mientras toda la rutina de las velas se llevaba a cabo, pues ella era incapaz de prestar atención, sólo podía pensar en aquella hermosa pero imposible palabra… _mamá._

 _Bruce estaba enternecido._

Los ojos del científico se encontraban posados sobre la pelirroja que se robaba todos sus suspiros mientras esta se despedía cariñosamente del hijo menor de Clint.

La escena se le hacía adorable, la mujer sonreía ampliamente mientras abrazaba al pequeño que se notaba cansado de tanto jugar con todos en la fiesta.

La mente de Bruce empezó a divagar sobre la triste condición de Natasha, ella estaba imposibilitada para concebir hijos pero tenía en sus venas la sangre de una madre, el hombre lo podía ver cada vez que la mujer miraba a ese pequeño y sus ojos adquirían un brillo que no tenían para cualquiera, ni siquiera para él. Era una situación lamentable…pero quizás no permanente.

La mente del castaño comenzó a tramar un plan que le tomaría meses ver concretado.

 _Natasha estaba de compras_

Si, eso sonaba raro, pero Wanda quería comprar un nuevo vestido para una cita que tendría con Visión, y ya que Sam no era un experto en moda y Bucky con suerte distinguía el rojo del naranja Natasha era la única que podía ayudarla.

En esos momentos la castaña se encontraba paseando por la tienda seleccionando aquellos diseños que le llamaran la atención y Romanoff la esperaba en los vestidores.

En un momento una sección llamó la atención de la pelirroja y se acercó con paso lento hacia esta.

–Que adorable–comentó sonriendo levemente mientras acariciaba un lindo vestido rojo para niña. Luego sus manos se deslizaron hacia una serie de blusitas con distintos estampados y diseños y por último se fijó en un hermoso vestido blanco de princesa.

Su mirada clara se fijaba en aquella tenida y una parte de su corazón imaginó a una niñita pelirroja usándolo y sonriéndole mientras le llamaba "mami".

–Natasha...–la llamó Wanda parada tras de ella, arrancandola de su fantasía.

Volteó a verla y esbozó una sonrisa–Perdona Wanda, me distraje un poco–Se apartó de aquél disfraz y caminó junto a la otra mujer, tratando de borrar aquella imagen bella pero dolorosa de su mente.

 _Bruce se encontraba esperando una respuesta_

Frente a él estaban sentados Clint y Steve, ambos con una cara de sorpresa y de "procesando información".

– ¿Qué creen? –preguntó ladeando la cabeza–Ustedes son sus amigos más cercanos y la conocen bien, es por eso que pido su opinión.

–Bueno...–Clint fue el primero en reponerse y dibujar una gran sonrisa–...creo que ella tuvo mucha suerte al haberte encontrado, se nota que la amas muchísimo.

–Cierto–lo apoyó Steve sonriendo también–Creo que la idea es excelente, estoy seguro de que haría a Natasha feliz.

–Y a ti también, Bruce, creeme no hay nada mejor en el mundo–el castaño oscuro se sintió animado ante las palabras de sus amigos, era algo muy importante que ellos dieran su aprobación.

–No saben lo feliz que me hace oír eso–les dijo Banner con gratitud.

–Te ayudaremos en todo lo que necesites–prometió el Capitán poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano al doctor.

–Cuenta con nosotros–Clint repitió la acción del rubio y luego tomó un trago de su cerveza.

 _Natasha se encontraba contenta_

En ese momento los brazos de un grupo de mujeres rodeaban a una mujer de cabello rubio rojizo que sonreía ampliamente.

–Muchas felicidades Pepper–dijo Romanoff al separarse del abrazo.

–Gracias–susurró la contraria con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

– ¿Cuándo te enteraste? –preguntó Hill que se encontraba de civil.

–Hace un par de días, no dije nada porque quería decírselo primero a Tony–las mujeres no perdieron tiempo en interrogar.

– ¿Cómo se lo tomó? –fue el turno de Wanda para preguntar con su voz marcada por aquel leve acento.

–Se puso eufórico, hace tiempo que veníamos buscando tener a un "heredero", como él lo llama, así que fue la mejor noticia que le pude haber dado–todas sonrieron al imaginarse eso.

–Si, sé como es eso, hace tiempo que Thor viene diciendo que deberíamos concebir un príncipe para Asgard–comentó Jane haciendo a todas soltar una risa.

–Es una noticia muy buena, Pepper. Te aseguro que serás muy feliz cuando cargues a tu primer hijo–dijo Laura con su típico tono maternal.

Esas palabras hicieron a todas pensar en cómo sería cargar a su primogénito por primera vez, la mayoría dibujaba sonrisas dulces y soñadoras mas una de ellas sólo sonreía de forma triste.

– "Un sueño que no se hará realidad" –pensó con resignación Nat. Pero no se dio cuenta de que una de las presentes la miraba con un aire de misterio.

 _Bruce estaba expectantes_

–Ya hablé con él ahora te toca a tí Bruce–dijo Hill acercándose a él.

–Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, María–agradeció el científico y ella sonrió.

–Es todo un placer, cuando Steve me dijo que podía ser de ayuda no me lo pensé dos veces–la castaña le deseó suerte y se retiró.

Banner entró a la oficina y frente a él se hallaba de pie Nick Fury, el hombre cruzaba los brazos tras la espalda y esperaba a que el contrario llegara junto a él.

–Muy bien, Banner, Hill me explicó el asunto y me dijo que necesitabas de mi ayuda para resolverlo–el afroamericano se sentó firmemente en su escritorio y junto las manos alzando una ceja– ¿en qué puedo serte útil? –una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro y el doctor se sintió regocijado ante sus palabras.

– ¿Entonces me ayudará? –quería estar seguro de que esto estaba pasando.

–Claro, tu y la agente Romanoff se lo merecen–

–Mil gracias, necesito que usted...–el hombre de las dos personalidades empezó a explicarle detalladamente que debía hacer.

 _Natasha estaba intrigada_

Todo el mundo en la base había estado actuando raro últimamente...bueno, más de lo usual, y eso la estaba cansando. Tony estaba reacio de hablar con ella, Thor siempre decía bromas con un segundo sentido que ella no lograba captar antes de ser regañado por Jane, el Capitán ahora la necesitaba cada cinco minutos, Clint parecía más propenso a armar desastres que ella debiera arreglar, Wanda y Visión siempre que la veían esbozaban sonrisas de complicidad, Sam daba la impresión de estar sufriendo cuando estaba a su lado y Rodhey se ponía más serio de lo usual.

Pero el que se llevaba el premio a la rareza era sin duda Bruce, era un completo manojo de nervios cada vez que ella estaba cerca, ya se había transformado dos veces en una semana y hasta Hulk parecía evitarla.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Conseguiría una respuesta así tuviera que obtenerla a la fuerza.

–Clint, Steve...expliquenme en este instante que diablos está pasando, todo mundo aquí está actuando raro conmigo y quiero saber por qué–esa petición mortal hizo que ambos agentes sintieran a sus alma salir de sus cuerpo.

– ¿De qué hablas, Nat? –Barton procuró mantener la calma mientras esbozaba su mejor sonrisa, nada podía salir mal, mucho menos ahora.

–Natasha, hablaremos de lo que quieras...pero antes, tenemos que mostrarte algo–el Capitán se puso de pie y señaló la puerta.

–Ah no, nada de eso, hace días que parecen tratar de distraerme y ocultarme algo ¡así que no me muevo de aquí hasta no tener mi explicación! –lucía muy segura y ambos hombres empezaron a temer por la seguridad del plan.

En ese momento el rubio volteó a ver al arquero y vio en sus ojos un brillo que le causó mucha inquietud...tenía una idea...una maldita idea.

Llevarían a Natasha de una forma u otra.

 _Bruce estaba nervioso_

No paraba de caminar de un lado a otro mientras se retorcía las manos y miraba hacia todas partes sin fijarse bien en nada.

–Banner, estate quieto que me mareas–se quejó Tony que estaba sentado al lado de Pepper, la cual en esos momentos acariciaba cariñosamente su vientre de seis meses.

–Todo saldrá bien Bruce–trató de calmarlo Hill―los chicos llegaran en cualquier momento―

—Puede que tengas...–el castaño iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por una voz femenina.

–Ahí vienen...aunque ella no luce feliz–dijo Darcy haciendo una mueca mientras se comía unas papas fritas.

En ese momento un Barton gritando como nena, una Natasha con sed de sangre y empapada con soda y un preocupado Steve irrumpieron en la sala.

– ¡Ya verás cuando te atrape, Clint! –la pelirroja detuvo de golpe su andar mirando sorprendida a todo mundo, dándole tiempo al arquero para ocultarse tras su esposa– ¿Qué...está...pasando? –preguntó totalmente aturdida.

–Ah...¿sorpresa? –dijo Bruce procurando sonreír.

Todos los presentes recordaron que tenían que hacer y empezaron a aplaudir y lanzar gritos de alegría mientras la celebrada se acercaba a su pareja sonriendo levemente.

–Bueno...–la dama tomó una copa de champaña de la mesa y dio un sorbo–...exactamente ¿Qué celebramos? –sus ojos felinos se clavaron divertidos en su novio y le dieron la confianza para seguir.

–Natasha Romanoff...—empezó con tono solemne―…a mí, Bruce Banner me corresponde esta tarde darte un aviso muy importante–alargó el brazo y tomó la mano derecha de su novia–hoy todos los presentes nos hemos reunimos para presenciar tu respuesta ante una importante pregunta–se aclaró la garganta y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, las mejillas de Nat habían adquirido un leve tono rojizo y sus labios dibujaban una curva de alegría– ¿Quieres adoptar a un hijo o hija conmigo?

Esta pregunta tomó a la espía completamente de sorpresa, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su boca se abrió levemente.

–¿A...adoptar? –esa idea le pareció tan dulce y encantadora que no le parecía real– ¿hablas enserio? ¿creés que tu y yo...podríamos adoptar? –se negaba a creer que la vida le daría esa felicidad, sabiendo lo que era y quién era, pero la vida es impredecible.

–Nunca hablé más en serio...lo he planeado durante meses, pedí ayuda a muchos y me informé bastante, podremos hacerlo si tu quieres–la sinceridad de sus palabras hacían que la mujer tomara cada vez más confianza.

–No deben preocuparse de nada, agente Romanoff–la voz de Nick Fury llamó la atención de todo mundo–Les daremos protección a usted y su hijo tal como lo hicimos con el señor Barton.

–Sé que serán buenos amigos con Nathaniel y los niños–comentó Clint sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Laura.

–Y si es niña será una amiga para Lucy–dijo Pepper sonriente.

–Y tendrá a papi Hulk para mantener a todos los novios alejados–bromeó Tony.

―Traería aún más alegría a esta familia…―la animó Steve tomando de la mano a María.

― ¿Qué dices? ―Natasha miró a Bruce y sintió como sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas de felicidad.

―Si…si, por Dios ¡claro que quiero! ―su felicidad era evidente cuando abrazó a Banner llorando de alegría y este la alzó en el aire dando vueltas mientras reía.

Todos los presentes volvieron a aplaudir compartiendo el regocijo de ser testigos de un momento tan feliz en la vida de sus queridos amigos.

 _Natasha y Bruce estaban ansiosos_

Después de un largo proceso al fin llegaba el día que tanto anhelaba, conocerían finalmente a la hija que cuidarían con todo el amor del mundo como las grandes personas que son.

―Llegamos…―anunció el hombre deteniendo el auto.

Ambos bajaron y emprendieron su marcha al gran edificio antiguo que albergaba a un gran número de niños, en su interior se escuchaban gritos y risas infantiles que le daban al lugar un aire de ternura que sólo los infantes pueden lograr. La pelirroja sintió su corazón latir más fuerte con cada paso que daban y el castaño temía que tanta presión hiciera que el otro sujeto quisiera salir a pasear un rato.

Sus figuras se detuvieron ante una puerta que conocían bien y tocaron suavemente la misma, una voz en su interior les indicó que pasaran y así lo hicieron.

―Buenas tardes señores, el señor Fury llamó esta mañana y dijo que vendrían personalmente a recoger a la pequeña―la encargada era una mujer joven y de cabellos rubios.

―Si… ¿Dónde está ella? –preguntó la rusa y la señora le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

―La he mandado llamar, llegará en cualquier segundo―y apenas le dio tiempo de terminar esa oración cuando la puerta fue abierta lentamente dejando ver a una personita delgada y dulce, parecida a una muñeca, de cabellos castaños y rizados y unos grandes ojos azules que los miraban con curiosidad. La niña no superaba los tres años y sus ojos de animalito representaban timidez y miedo.

La espía se puso de pie seguida por el doctor, ambos avanzaron hasta la niña mirándola con extrema ternura y tratando de que se sintiera cómoda ante su presencia.

―Hola…―saludó la dama, se agachó a la altura de la pequeña y alargó la mano en señal de saludo―mi nombre es Natasha.

―Y yo soy Bruce…―él imitó la acción de la contraria y se agachó para poder mirar mejor a la criatura que se retorcía las manos mirándolos atentamente.

La castaña alargó tímidamente su mano y tomó la que la mujer le ofrecía―Me llamo Hannah... ―se presentó aunque los mayores ya conocían su nombre― ¿ustedes…―con un hilillo de voz preguntó algo que la mataba de curiosidad―…me van a adoptar?

Esa pregunta inundó los corazones de ambos con una ternura infinita, en especial por la esperanza que delataba la voz de la chiquilla, ansiosa de tener un hogar.

―Si―respondieron ambos sonrientes y esto hizo que la menor sonreírse ampliamente.

―Entonces… ¿puedo llamarlos mamá y papá? ―preguntó con una inocencia que enterneció a sus, ahora padres.

―Claro que puedes…hija―Nat no pudo más y le dio un cariñosos abrazo la niña, que le correspondió sin temor, luego Bruce se sumó a esta demostración de afecto y así se quedaron por un buen rato…como una familia, porque eso eran.

 _Los vengadores estaban unidos_

Una parrillada en la granja de Clint era lo que los convocaba, en una parte de la casa los hombres trataban de evitar un incendio cortesía de la brusquedad de Thor y en el otro las mujeres sentían vergüenza de sus novios…o simplemente se reían sin disimulo.

Pero no nos concentremos en los adultos, sino en sus tiernos retoños, la casa estaba repleta.

Los hijos de Clint y la hija de Scott jugaban en el tejado de la casa a arrojar rocas a las copas de los árboles. Los pequeños Nathaniel, Nicholas y Georgie corrían por la casa persiguiéndose con armas de juguete que simulaban ser las de sus padres, es decir, un arco, un martillo y un escudo respectivamente. Y las pequeñas Lucy, Wendy y Hannah estaban sentadas en la sala recortando figuras de papel y dibujando.

―Mira, recorté a mi papi cuando usa su armadura―comentó Lucy mostrando una figurita de papel, su cabello castaño lo sujetaba en una cola de caballo igual que su mamá.

―Yo dibujé a mi papá y a mi mamá tomados de la mano―dijo Wendy enseñando un dibujo de Visión y Wanda, su pelo café le caía ondulado por la espalda y una cinta lo apartaba de su rostro.

―Yo dibujé a mi papi cuando se hace verde y aplasta―exclamó Hanna para luego alzar los brazos y emitir gritos similares a los de Hulk, haciendo a sus amigas reír.

― ¡Hannah aplasta! ―bromeó Nathaniel mirándolas de las escaleras mientras la imitaba haciendo reír a sus amigos.

―Ya verás, Nat―la castaña rizada se puso de pie siendo seguida por sus amigas y las tres empezaron a corretear a los chicos que sólo reían más.

Sus padres dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para ver como sus pequeños salían al patio y se peleaban entre ellos.

―Nada mal... ¿Civil war? ―bromeó Tony dándole un codazo a Steve y éste sólo rodó los ojos sonriendo.

― ¿Deberíamos detenerlos? ―preguntó María mirando a las pequeñas calamidades.

―No…déjenlos jugar―respondió Natasha riendo con ternura.

Los Vengadores fueron los héroes más poderosos del planeta…y ahora…eran los padres más felices del planeta.

* * *

 **Que azucarado me ha quedado esto xD muchas de las cosas que puse aquí me salieron mientras escribía, como el embarazo de Pepper o el noviazgo de Hill y Steve ¿qué les parecieron?**

 **Me gustaría aclarar la parte en la que están todas las mujeres felicitando a Pepper, es como una especie de fantasía loca que tengo, me encanta la idea de que todas las chicas sean amigas y se reúnan a hablar sobre como arreglar el mundo...o de sus novios ¿por qué no? xD**

 **La escena final fue más que nada porque me causaba ilusión mostrar a sus hijos jugar juntos, aunque no mostré mucho xP tal vez en un futuro los incluya en más historias.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, espero que hayan disfrutado el fic, en especial a ti Javi~ nwn**


End file.
